


Teen Wolf Prompt Fills

by orphan_account



Series: Sterek Oneshots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Boys Kissing, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Curses, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pack Bonding, Self Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random really short one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scott is Kidnapped (and it's all Stiles's fault)

**Author's Note:**

> My very first time writing fan fiction for anything. I just kinda self-prompted and wanted to share them. I probably tagged this wrong and will try to correct any mistakes.

_Well this is just great. _Scott thought, he wishes he could say it out loud but there's a gag in his mouth. /Fuck Stiles./ Stiles's great, amazing, foolproof plan had backfired and now Scott's tied up and waiting for his knight in shining armor, or knight in a faded red hoodie, to rescue him. /Once again, fuck Stiles./__


	2. Stiles is sick and Derek plays nurse

Stiles collapsed into his bed. He has been sick for days, sneezing, coughing, and with a runny nose. He let out a groan and tried to sit up as his window opened. A certain grumpy werewolf climbed in. "Wha' duh you wan'?" Stiles asked. Derek frowned, "I'm your nurse apparently." Stiles's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Why can' Scott?" Derek sighed, "He's still upset about the kidnapping thing."


	3. Pack Slumber Party!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I've never been to a slumber party (or any party) so I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> \----  
> Also, I would have had this posted earlier but I fucked up and lost it all so I had to rewrite it. Sorry!  
> \----  
> This one's also kinda long.

Stiles and Lydia stopped in the door to the loft. The entire floor was covered in pillows and blankets, and there were plenty of wolves working on adding more. Stiles glanced around and when his eyes landed on Scott he asked, "What is going on?" Scott looked up from where h was piling pillows on top of Isaac, "What's it look like? We're having a slumber party. Duh." He gave Stiles a look, as if Stiles should have known that pillows as blankets everywhere means there's a slumber party in progress. Sorry Stiles isn't a 13-year-old girl. Stiles heard Lydia sigh behind him then she shoved him out of the way. She started to expertly maneuver her way through the pillows in her heels. When she got over to the couch she turned to see everyone staring at her in awe, she just shrugged, " I used to babysit." Stiles shook his head then turned to a dark figure in the corner, "How do you feel about this Derek?" he called. The only reply was a short and anger filled, "Fuck you." Stiles's laughter was cut short by a well-manicured hand shooting up and wrapping around his wrist. Erica pulled him down onto the pillows and grinned, "Join us Stiles." Her tone left no room for argument as the wolves crept closer then jumped on Stiles.  
\-------  
The only bad thing about being on the bottom of a wolf pile is that it's really hot. Even though he was sweating like crazy, Stiles has to admit that pack bonding is sort of nice.


	4. Big Bad Wolf Isn't So Big Anymore

"Stop laughing Stiles!" Stiles covered his mouth with his hand, trying to muffle his laughter. Derek just glared at him. Stiles burst into more laughter as he stared down at Derek. "I'm sorry it's just so funny, you're so tiny!" Stiles screeched. Soon Erica and Isaac were laughing too. "Shut the hell up and fix me!" Derek yelled. Lydia let out a frustrated sigh an looked up from the ancient book she was holding, "Yelling won't make this any better Derek, it could actually make it worse." Derek turned on her, seething with rage, "How could it get any worse? I'm only 5 inches tall!" he roared. Lydia just stared at him then, "You know, I found the spell to make you normal again." Derek immediately brightened, "Really?" he asked. Stiles whispered, "Let's not change him back, let's keep him like this for a while. It could be fun." Lydia smiled, "Don't worry, he won't be change back until he apologizes for yelling at me." Derek looked horrified. Erica chuckled, "Derek apologize? You have a better chance of Stiles shutting up." Stiles glared at her, "Not funny." he hissed. Derek sighed then quietly whispered something. "I'm sorry what was that? I don't have super-hearing." Lydia grinned. Derek glared then whispered again, "'m sorry." This Stiles time leaned in, "Come on Derek, you can do it." Derek got really close to Stiles's ear then shouted as loud as his tiny lungs would allow, "I'm sorry!" Lydia smirked, "Thank you." then she started to recite the spell.


	5. Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halloween! I know it's not Halloween but I wanted to do a Halloween themed thing. Sue me.  
> \----  
> This isn't what you think it is.

Stiles searched through the racks of costumes at the Halloween store. He wasn't looking for Red Riding Hood believe it or not. He wasn't allowed to wear that, Derek threatened to rip his head off if Stiles so much as thought about wearing a Little Red costume. And he definitely wasn't thinking about himself wearing the extra-large Little Red costume he found, he was thinking about how pissed a certain Sourwolf would be if Stiles brought this back. The pack would definitely help force Derek into it. And it was just Stiles luck that he found a Big Bad Wolf costume in his size.


	6. Aww Baby Derek!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment and stuff. Kudos is appreciated!

Stiles walked into the loft to see the pack gathered around something on the floor. Stiles walked over, "What are you guys doing?" Scott whipped around, "Stiles! Thank God you're here! We have crisis." Stiles tried to look past the werewolf/human/banshee huddle to see the crisis. "What is it?" he asked. Scott looked a little worried, "Well... uh...." he scratched the back of his neck then turned to the pack, "Guys help!" Erica stood up and Stiles could almost see what the pack was looking at, "Derek's a baby." Stiles chuckled, "Yeah I know, have you met the man?" Erica didn't look amused, "One, he can hear you, dumbass. Two, Derek's an actual baby." Stiles just blinked. Then he heard the sound of a baby laughing. He gently pushed Erica out of the way and glanced into the middle of the pack circle. Sitting right in the center, being tickled by Allison, was a tiny baby with crazy eyebrows. Eyebrows that Stiles would recognize anywhere. "Oh my god."


	7. Camping With Wolves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be at least 10 more chapters not counting this one. Don't worry those won't be the last 10 chapters. (Unless you hate my writing then worry because those won't be the last 10 chapters) Also, some of these prompts will have a part 2, maybe even 3.

Stiles ran around his house gathering supplies. He had just grabbed an armful of clothes when he almost collided with his father. "Do I want to know what you're doing?" the Sheriff asked. Stiles grinned, "Probably not." The Sheriff just sighed and grabbed his coat off the hook, "I have to go to work, don't do anything stupid and have fun on your camping trip." Stiles smiled as his dad walks out the door, "I will dad, have fun at work!" As soon as his dad left Stiles rushed to his room with the clothes and stuffed them all into a suitcase. He had 10 minutes to finish packing and then head over to the Hale house. The whole pack is going camping, even Derek which surprised Stiles. He grabbed some food out the cabinets, just in case someone forgets to bring snacks, then packed all his stuff into his Jeep and drive over to the Hale house.


	8. Valentine's Day Sucks

Stiles sighed as he walked through the school halls, on either side of him couples were trading gifts. He's sick of seeing those giant stuffed animals, even Isaac got a giant wolf for Allison. Stiles hated being single on Valentine's Day. He never even gets a card.  
\------  
Stiles threw his bag down as he walked into his room. He was about to fall into bed when he saw a piece of paper on his desk. He picked it up and opened it:  
-  
Scott texted me saying you didn't get a Valentine. Here you go. -Derek  
-  
Stiles smiled, Valentine's Day isn't all that bad this year.


	9. The Pack Attacks A Store

Derek reached into the cart to take out another package of cookies, "Fucking stop." Erica's shoulders slumped, "But that's the last box!" Derek glared at her, "I don't care if it's the last box to ever be created, you're not getting it." Stiles came flying around the corner at that moment and almost slammed into the cart. Everybody stopped and looked at him, "What the hell?" Scott asked. Stiles have a nervous smile, "That huge orange juice spill all over aisle two? That wasn't me, I swear." Of course the werewolves all heard his heartbeat tell the truth. Derek put his face in his hands. Next time, he's going grocery shopping by himself.


	10. Boys play in the snow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away so long, I'm moving and haven't had a lot of time to post a new chapter. Anyway, to try and make up for the wait, I've decided to write some Sterek into this chapter. Just some kisses and fluff.   
> \-----  
> First time writing Sterek, I have no idea what I'm doing.

Stiles burst out the Hale house and into the deep snow. The entire pack had spent the night watching movies and all of them fell asleep where they were sitting after the last movie was over. Stiles grabbed some snow in his hands and tossed it above his head. It was just him and Derek now as all the others had gone home. Stiles was making a snowball when Derek walked outside, Stiles spun around and threw the snowball. It hit Derek's chest with a loud thud. Derek growled and leaped at Stiles, who screamed as they both hit the ground. Derek kept Stiles pinned by his wrists, "Get off!" Stiles demanded. Derek just smirked and leaned really close to Stiles's face, "Make me." Stiles was still as he thought for a minute then grinned as he thought of a way to get Derek off. Derek made a surprised noise as Stiles pressed his lips against Derek's. After Stiles pulled away Derek quickly stood up and stared at Stiles. Stiles had been jumping for joy at getting Derek off of him until he noticed the staring, "Derek? You okay?" No answer. "Look I'm sorry, it was the only thing I could thi-" Stiles was cut off by Derek grabbing his hips and kissing him. Stiles closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss. Snow days are fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'm going to delete the tags describing chapters I haven't posted yet. I don't want a potential reader to get scared off by something that isn't even in the work.


	11. Camping: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I"M SO SORRY!! I know I said I would update frequently, but I've been grounded from the computer and when I was ungrounded I had to go to Disney World. And I couldn't find my Ipod (what I usually post with) and yeah. Sorry!   
> P.S. This was a little rushed. It's also pretty short/bad because without my Ipod i can't keep track of what prompts I've done and what prompts were next on my list so I just did this.

Stiles struggled as he tried to pitch his tent. He glanced over to see everyone but him had set up their tent. /Stupid werewolves./ He thought. /And stupid hunters, and banshees./ He threw the tent pieces on the ground and kicked at them. "Fuck this!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him, Derek took pity on him and came over. "Having problems?' he asked. Stiles just glared at him. Derek smiled and started to pitch the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: *types single word*  
> Ao3: "Your content has to be at least 10 characters long."


	12. Derek hates Hospitals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry!!! I was grounded then I lost my IPod (what I post on) and I just found it last night. I'm so so sorry, to make up for it I'll post at least 5 chapters today. (I'll try to make them longer too)

Derek stumbled as the elevator lurched to a stop. He looked at the doors, waiting for them to open. When they didn't he pushed the 3rd floor button a few times. God dammit. This is all Stiles' fault, if he hadn't tried to save Scott from that rogue werewolf Derek wouldn't even be here. But no, Derek has to go visit the comatose idiot. Scott could've handled himself.

The doors still hadn't opened and nobody had talked to him over the intercom yet. Damn, now he had to break the elevator. He reached forward and dug his claws into the small crack between the doors and pulled. The doors crumbled under Derek's strength. Derek climbed out and brushed himself off, time to go visit that dumb human.


	13. I can't think of a cool title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know I said 5 chapters today to make up for not being on in forever but it might have to be less. I fell asleep and it took up a lot of my writing time and I have a lot to do. I'm creating a new work (much like this one) of Supernatural prompt fills. So if you like this work and you like Supernatural, check it out.

Stiles say up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. A short, restless night of sleep after getting your ass kicked by some witches is always what the doctor recommends. He turned on his lamp then opened his eyes and looked around, everything is still dark. /Great,/ Stiles thought, /Dad didn't pay the electricity bill./

Stumbling out of bed and into the bathroom to piss Stiles called out to his father, "Dad, where are the candles?" After a minute his father called back, "Why do you need candles?" Stiles rolled his eyes, like his dad didn't know the power was cut off. "Cause it's dark as shit, duh." Stiles finished pissing and wandered downstairs. His dad hadn't even lit candles yet. He felt a hand on his face and his father's voice, "What do you mean it's dark?" He asked softly. Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes again, "I mean it's dark like I can't see anything. Now can you open a window or light a candle? Anything to get light in here."  
Both of his father's hands were on his face now. It was really quiet and it was starting to make Stiles uncomfortable. "Son, all the lights are on and the windows are open." Stiles didn't move, he fucking hates witches.


	14. Handcuffed to a Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles are handcuffed together and can't get free.

Stiles glared at Derek, "Stop struggling like that it's hurting my wrists." Derek stopped and glared right back, "I'm trying to get us free and you are no help." Stiles rolled his eyes and slumped against Derek, "I can't believe Peter would do this. Who handcuffs people together?!" Derek growled, they had been trying for hours to get free of the handcuffs with no luck. He can't break them without also breaking both of Stiles's wrists. Stiles turned and looked up at Derek, "We can hope that Scott saves us, right?"   
Derek closed his eyes and sighed, they're doomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!! *duhnuhnuhnuhnuh*


	15. Help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He survived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy but I'm back

"Guys?!" Stiles yelled. He pulled his jacket tighter and looked around, nope, not a single wolf in sight. He faced the door again and banged as hard as he could, surely they could hear him. "Fuck you guys." he muttered as he trudged through the snow, back to his broken Jeep. He climbed in and pulled his knees up to his chest. "Why'd you have to stop working out here? In the cold with no one around." he whispered to the Jeep. He's gonna freeze to death before he gets into that house.


	16. Party Time

Stiles was so excited for this costume party, he had been planning his costume ever since he heard about it three weeks ago. He tugged on the costume and climbed into the Jeep to go meet everyone at the Hale house. 

Stiles pulled up and hopped out of the Jeep. Everyone was waiting around in the front yard, and as soon as they noticed him they all stopped what they were doing and stared at hime like he had two heads. Stiles instantly realized what was wrong: Erica, Allison, and Lydia were all wearing very sexy (but badass) costumes, Scott was a football player, Issac was a 1950s greaser, and Derek was, well, Derek. They all had amazing costumes and Stiles... well Stiles was wearing a hotdog costume.

Fantastic.


End file.
